Retribution
by tenshi noyo Ryu Taiga
Summary: "Retribution: punishment that is considered to be morally right and fully deserved." Caleb couldn't believe he had let it get this far. He swore he would never end up like this and yet here he was, fighting the addiction… and losing. NOT SLASH


"Retribution"

By tenshi noyo ryu taiga

Disclaimer- I don't own the Covenant.

This fic will probably focus on Caleb the most, at least in the beginning. That might change as we go along, but for now Caleb is important. I think the pairings will stay the same. Later another pairing will be Reid/Peyton(OC). Also, this fic is going to be darker and have more angst than my normal fics, so watch out. I'm really going to try and move in a new direction with my writing- which is not to say there won't be any of my normal fluff or humor, but that's not what I want my style in this to be. So, yes, it is marked drama and angst for a reason.

**Author's note- If you are a fan of my other fics, don't expect an update any time soon. A couple months ago, my computer crashed. Luckily, I have almost everything backed up. Unluckily, I no longer have word 2007 and both Dell and Microsoft refuse to let me download it again despite having paid $100+ for it. Since my 2007 doc was password protected, I can no longer access them on 2003. I have to call Microsoft and see if they can help me, but I won't get around to doing that until after this semester. Sorry!

* * *

**

Chapter One:

"Gotta bolt. Move over," Reid thumped Tyler on the chest.

Tyler looked up, incredulous, "It's my car."

Caleb decided to step in before the duo got them all caught, "Move over, Baby Boy," Everyone knew what a crazy driver Reid was. That was the reason he didn't have a car at the moment. He had totaled his old one while drunkenly racing. Reid was so trashed, he forgot he could even Use to fix the car and by the time he'd sobered up, people already knew of the accident and it would look suspicious if Reid showed up with his car looking brand new. To be truthful, Caleb approved of Reid's father's punishment. Reid wasn't allowed a new car for a month. To be honest, Reid wasn't even allowed to drive at all, but he worked around that by constantly borrowing Tyler's car.

A harsh bump jolted him out of his thoughts. Caleb looked behind them and groaned at the sight of the cop car getting close, "Ahh, gotta pull over."

"Oh, you wanna stop? That'll impress Harvard," Reid smirked tauntingly.

Caleb sighed before making a decision, "Alright, what the hell. Let's lose 'em. Hey, cut across Marblehead. Might as well have some fun while we're at it," Ispwich was a small town and there was only one black Hummer. The Sons of Ipswich were very well known in their town and their clout extended far; even into the police. Normally, the cops would ignore any indiscretion committed by one of them; a luxury Reid took advantage of multiple times. However, there were a few cops on the force who believed that the boys shouldn't receive any special treatment. The fact that the car was still chasing them, even though they must have known who they were, was evidence of this enough. Caleb discreetly Used, ensuring that the men behind them saw a non-descript black sedan before tugging at his powers some more and proceeded to delve slightly into the men's minds and changed their memories to that of a sedan as well. It was amazing how easy a simple memory spell was when the event occurred recently.

Caleb then chuckled from the back seat as he heard Reid whoop. He bounced violently as next to him, Pogue laughingly grunted as he was smashed back against his headrest.

Tyler looked back worried, "Lose 'em!"

Reid turned violently in response, half heartedly trying to lose the cops, whole heartedly trying to get them to crash.

"Step on it!" Tyler rushed as he craned his neck back and saw that the turn only allowed their tails to get closer.

Reid accelerated at his best friend's urging before driving right off a small hill. They were all violently thrown up and then forward.

"Yeah!" Pogue moved from where he was thrown.

"Woah!" Reid smiled as he bounced from the jump he just put the car through. He quickly looked back, smiling when he was the police were undeterred. He excitedly headed straight for the cliffs.

"Alright, guys. You ready?" Reid asked, serious as he began to reach for his power.

"Come on, Caleb. It's gonna take all of us," Pogue coaxed.

Caleb looked at him out of the corner of his eye with disbelief. Was Pogue stupid? Caleb had been the one to suggest they cut across the Marblehead Cliffs to begin with. He knew that he came off as a stickler for the rules, but he did know how to let loose and have fun, otherwise he wouldn't have suggested the trick to begin with. A nagging voice in the back of his head whispered about another reason, but Caleb quickly shoved that voice from his thoughts and focused.

Caleb's Power thrummed as he felt Reid gather his Power, then Pogue, then Tyler. Finally Caleb allowed his own energy add to the mix of his brother's before closing his eyes in focus and taking control of the entire energy. As the oldest, he was the leader and he was the one with the most precision and control when it came to Using. He would be the one to direct their combined powers and ensure the prank was played without endangering themselves.

Reid stomped harder on the gas, roaring as he accelerated, "Harry Potter can kiss my ass!"

Caleb grinned widely in the back seat at Reid's comment as he began to shape the energy into what it needed to be. He felt Pogue flinch beside him as he continued to draw power from his brothers. He encircled the car just in time for Reid to drop off the cliff. He felt their power straining as even Reid, who Used the most out of all of them, gasped. They had done things like this before, but it was still a stretch of their powers.

Caleb manipulated their Power and silenced their engine as he flew them straight, ensuring that they couldn't be seen, even with all the fog. Reid turned back to face Caleb, as did Tyler and Pogue. They watched as a small sweat began to break out over their eldest's face. They all secretly envied how easily Caleb controlled their untamable Powers and combined them all together to do his bidding. What they didn't know was how difficult it was for Caleb internally. Controlling the Power was simple for him; it was stopping himself from needing the Power that was difficult. His own Power constantly called to him, telling him to Use, Use, Use; a constant voice inside his head coaxing him into always traveling the easy way instead of the right way. Caleb could barely stop himself from abusing his own Powers let alone all four of theirs. If Caleb could focus on how temporary the combined Power was, he could focus easier, but he knew that one day, one day soon, that Power would really be his when he Ascended and he wondered if he could fight the temptation.

Caleb turned the car around and then started in an uphill flight before sticking his head out the window so that he could see when they were behind the cop car. He grinned as he spotted the flashing lights and maneuvered the car to face the cliffs.

"Reid," he warned the blond.

Reid turned and put the car into reverse and his hands on the wheel, ready to take off. Suddenly, the three boys yelled as they felt the high of freefalling. Caleb laughed at his little trick on them. He leaned forward to observe the shocked expressions of the cops in front of them, a wide grin stretching his lips.

Reid bit his lip, eyes alight with laughter as Tyler laughed loudly beside him and Pogue grinned happily in the back (a rare feat if you knew Pogue). Reid stepped on the gas and Tyler and Pogue whooped as they were thrown backwards. Reid quickly circled around and drove off into the woods, leaving two very confused cops behind them.

Caleb briefly considered changing the cops' memories again, but decided against it. The duo got a big eyeful of the famous Sons of Ispwich, but the sedan they "saw" didn't belong to any of the boys and the foursome could easily find people to collaborate a story in which they were nowhere near the bluffs.

Reid drove them back up to the Ole Dell cliffs where the four met to begin with.

"Man, I wish someone would have told me we were going to meet up here," Tyler grumbled glaring at Pogue.

"Don't be mad, Baby Boy. It's not like you had to climb the cliff," Pogue smiled slightly.

"I still had to leave my car down there," Tyler grumbled.

"You say that like it's a bad thing. We would have been screwed if we hadn't had your car when the police came," Caleb soothed.

"We coulda Used," Reid argued, gaining an annoyed face from Caleb.

"There were too many people; too many witnesses," Caleb spoke to the blond before turning to face Tyler, "Besides, we didn't plan to meet at the cliffs. We just ended up there,"

"Whatever," Tyler turned, still pouting slightly.

"You could have used your car and driven up to meet us," Pogue reminded.

Tyler turned smiling, "Nah. I was too lazy to drive it back up," he replied causing the others' to laugh.

"Then don't complain," Caleb grinned, playfully smacking the boy's shoulder with the back of his hand.

Reid parked the car and they all climbed out. Pogue headed toward his bike and reached out to give an extra helmet to Caleb, whom he'd brought to the party. Caleb hesitated before turning back to where Tyler and Reid were leaning against the car waiting to follow them.

"Reid. Can I talk to you a sec?" Caleb called out, startling the others.

Reid hesitantly moved to where Caleb had started walking slightly away from the others.

"About earlier," Caleb started.

"Wait," Reid held out a hand, "Earlier?"

"Sarah?" Caleb reminded, more than a little exasperated, "The car?"

The blond rolled his eyes, "So, I Used a little, what does it-"

"No," He replied, "That's not what I'm talking about. You want to kill yourself, that's your business. I want to know what you think of Sarah."

Reid blinked in confusion, "She's hot."

Caleb sighed, annoyed at how difficult his brother was being, "Do you like her?"

Again the blond blinked in confusion, "I wanna bang her, if that's what you're asking…"

Caleb groaned, "Is that it? Because I actually like her. And before you ask, in a dating kind of way. What I am asking, is whether you are genuinely interested. Because if you are, I'll back off. You're my brother and I have never seen you serious with a girl, so if you really like her, I'm gone. But if she's just a screw, then I'm asking you to back off."

Reid blinked in shock, before chuckling, "Man, you are such a girl," He laughed some more at Caleb's scowl, "You know me; I just want to get laid. She's all yours, bro."

"Thanks, man," Caleb gave him a quick thump on the upper arm before walking back to Pogue and climbing onto the back of his yellow motorcycle.

"Alright, let's go."


End file.
